


The Things We Should Not Be

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Drabbles & Double-Drabbles [86]
Category: Andromeda (TV)
Genre: Angst, Backstory, Character Study, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4158804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Vedran sun dreamed and became purple, sparkled and shifted, tail stretched out as the cosmos collapsed in her opening eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things We Should Not Be

There was something wrong with her, the other stars murmured. She cared.

_The Vedran sun dreamed and became purple, sparkled and shifted, tail stretched out as the cosmos collapsed in her opening eyes._

She was the oldest of the suns, the stars, but she cared about the flickering, fleeting lives of those who (rightfully) offered her worship. She cared and it made her weak.

_They played with the lives of their worlds to divert themselves. She dreamed she was a person and became a friend._

"You didn't like it when I sang their hymn," Harper pointed out and demonstrated.

"Don't."


End file.
